


Dancing 'til Dawn

by Rogue_Bard



Series: Travels Across Exandria [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_Bard/pseuds/Rogue_Bard
Summary: After the events of 'Travels Across Exandria...', the Raven Queen gives Vax a bit of shore leave.
Relationships: Shaun Gilmore/Keyleth/Vax'ildan
Series: Travels Across Exandria [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690570
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	Dancing 'til Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This follows directly from 'Travels Across Exandria...', but all you really need the know is that because of Magic, Vax if back for one night, and is finally getting to say goodbye to Gilmore.
> 
> Also I''ve barely written smut, and not in years, so I'm very open to tips on improvement, and I'm sorry if it's confusing.

Keyleth opened the door to Shaun’s room quietly. Normally she would have knocked, but she had a vague, much cherished hope that she didn’t quite want to even give words to, for fear it might disappear. And if she was right, if this tiny, warm seed in her heart was to be given life and truth, then he very much wouldn’t mind. If she was wrong, she could always apologize. She shut the door behind her with equal care before turning to take in the room and stifling a gasp at the sight before her.

This was real. Vax was here, really Vax, not just his spirit in another’s body. Shaun was facing towards the door and had one hand at the small of Vax’s back, the other stroking through his long, dark hair as they kissed deeply. Keyleth must have made some small noise, because Shaun opened his eyes, grinning as he pulled back from the kiss. When Vax gave a whine and tried to follow, Shaun used the hand in Vax’s hair to grip it tightly, pulling his head back and slightly up, exposing the pale column of his throat. It was unmarked as yet, but then, Keyleth thought with a smirk, they had barely begun. The tug on his hair caused Vax to gasp, and Shaun removed his other hand from Vax’s back to beckon Keyleth forward, a matching smirk on his own face.

“We have still sunrise, apparently. He’s ours until then,” Shaun said, the undercurrent of possession in his tone matching what Keyleth was sure showed on her face, and stoking a warm fire within her. Vax made a puzzled sound, and Shaun used the hand in Vax’s hair to turn him slightly, till he could see Keyleth. She gave him just enough time to take in the sight of her before claiming his already swollen lips in a kiss, trapping him between her and Shaun. Yes, this was right. This was how things were always supposed to be.

At last she pulled back, letting Vax fall against Shaun’s chest.

“If we’ve only got until sunrise, then I really feel like we’re all wearing a few too many clothes,” she said, drawing a hand down Vax’s chest towards the laces of his trousers. He was already half hard, and gave a soft moan as she squeezed him through his clothes. Keyleth drew back slightly, taking in the two men before her. Vax’s head was leaned back against Shaun’s shoulder, eyes fluttering slightly as he caught his breath. Shaun met Keyleth’s eyes, and they exchanged a brief, unspoken conversation before he leaned his head down and spoke low, into Vax’s ear.

“Tell us what you want, Vax’ildan.”

* * *

Vax was going to die. He’d died already, several times, and was now virtually unkillable, but these two would be the death of him. When his Lady had offered to let him come back for the night, he had known that if he could only see one person, it had to be Shaun. He’d had so many chances to say goodbye to Vex, to the rest of Vox Machina, even to Keyleth; though a million goodbyes would never be enough. But he hadn’t had even one with Shaun, and that was unacceptable. He’d planned to slip away early, make sure to look in on Keyleth before She took him back, but this- this was beyond anything Vax could have expected. Though not beyond anything he could have imagined. Vax had imagined this so many times, wrapping himself in fantasy to keep warm in the cold of his mistress’s realm. None of the fantasies could ever have lived up to the reality.

And they had discussed this. Clearly they must have, to have fallen into it so quickly and eagerly. Not that Vax was complaining, not for a minute. The was just so… overwhelming, and yet so perfectly what he needed.

“Vax?” Keyleth said, a sliver of uncertainty coming into her tone. “This is what you want, right?” Apparently he had been silent for too long, since Shaun’s question.

“Want?” he asked, surprised at how breathy his voice came out. “Want, Keyleth, this is- this is everything-” He broke off with a whine as Shaun ran a hand up under his shirt, caressing bare skin and coming up to tug at one of his nipples. At the sounds he made under Shaun’s hands, Keyleth’s playful smile lit her face once again, and she stepped forward, running one of her hands under his shirt to stroke at his back, at the scar of her handprint that still marked him there. She brought her other hand up to tangle with Shaun’s in his hair, pulling his head up from the other man’s shoulder and catching his lips again in another deep kiss before pulling back to speak again.

“Well then, in that case. I believe Shaun asked you something. Tell us what you want, Vax.” Keyleth hadn’t been like this before, this confident, this sure. Before, in life, she had been like a sunbeam, caressing him with her gentle warmth. Now she was a fire, a Tempest. And Vax wanted to be consumed.

“Everything,” he said in a gasp, turning in their grip, enjoying the pull at his scalp, as he captured Shaun’s mouth again in his.

* * *

As Vax surged against him, Shaun’s hand left Vax’s hair, coming instead to caress Keyleth’s face. They’d never talked about this in detail, had never dreamed it would be an option, so why dwell on what one couldn’t have? Still, as soon as the option presented itself, he couldn’t dream of leaving her out. And he was so glad he had extended the invitation. He got the feeling that, whether due to her position or simply her personality, Keyleth didn’t let this part of herself free often. Which was a shame, because she was beautiful like this, comfortable and confident in her power, ready to be in control. Which was alright, certainly, but he wanted some of that control for himself. Still, he was quite confident they could share.

“Everything? Well that just seems a bit greedy,” Shaun said slyly as he pulled back from the kiss. Vax looked at him with wide, slightly wounded eyes. “Oh, never fear, my little bird. We’ll take care of you. But you know what they say. Ladies first” With that he pulled Keyleth forward into a kiss, dropping his grip on Vax to allow the man to slide out from between them. Keyleth gasped against Shaun’s mouth in surprise, then threw herself into the kiss. It was like kissing a cyclone, and all Shaun could think was _‘She is going to look so beautiful when she comes.’_

Clearly Vax was thinking the same thing, for he fitted himself against her back, looking over her shoulder to watch them kiss as he worked a hand into the front of her leggings. Shaun could feel it in the brief space between them, going lower until Keyleth gasped into his mouth again, this time in pleasure rather than surprise. Shaun took his time enjoying the kiss, until it was clear that Vax was distracting Keyleth from participating fully.

“Perhaps we should move this to the bed?” he asked, stroking a hand down Vax’s face as Keyleth laid her forehead against his shoulder, breath coming in short gasps.

“That sounds like an excellent idea.” Vax said, pulling back from Keyleth and causing her to whine deep in her throat. Shaun caught her shoulder, grinning has he pushed her back towards the bed. She went willingly, allowing herself to fall back when her knees hit the edge of the mattress. Her hair pillowed around her in a brilliant red halo, and Shaun gave Vax a moment to drink in the sight of her before beckoning.

“I believe we’ve said ladies first? Don’t you have something to finish?”

Vax grinned and strode over to the bed before dropping gracefully to his knees.

* * *

As Vax tugged her leggings off, Keyleth sighed happily, lifting her hips to aid the process. It had been far too long, and she could already feel heat gathering at her core. Vax stroked her bare thighs, kissing down her lower stomach. She remembered her surprise the first time he had done this for her. She’d torn the bedsheet then, gripping it so hard, trying to keep still and avoid doing anything that might make Vax uncomfortable while he was bringing her such pleasure. It wasn’t until later that he explained to her what he liked, that for him a bit of roughness made the tenderness all the sweeter. Despite all the time that had passed, it was easy to fall into old patterns, and she hitched a leg over Vax’s shoulder, drawing him in as she threaded her fingers through his hair once more, tugging his attentions exactly where she needed them.

In no time at all she was coming apart against his mouth, and as her fingers reflexively tightened she felt Vax groan against her, sending another small wave of pleasure through her. Keyleth relaxed against the bed for a few moments, catching her breath and enjoying her contentment before she pushed herself up on her elbows and looked at Shaun, an impish smile on her face.

“While I certainly appreciate being first, I’m sure you have some interesting ideas?” Keyleth enjoyed watching Vax’s face as the two spoke over him, and the slight shiver that went through him as Shaun came to press his legs against Vax’s back was positively delicious.

“Oh always, and in all ways. Did you have a preference?” Shaun asked, bringing a hand to stroke Vax’s hair idly. Keyleth bit her lip. It was silly to be nervous when she was already laying here half naked, but she’d never been the best at asking for what she wanted. Telling was one thing, and once she knew there were times Vax enjoyed that she’d fallen into it easily. But that didn’t seem quite right with Shaun. Still, he had asked…

“I thought, perhaps- Would you mind if I watch?” There was a bit of uncertainty in her voice, but Shaun only laughed.

“My dear, I believe I speak for us both when I say that would be delightful. Please, enjoy the show.”

* * *

As Keyleth shifted to one side of the bed, Shaun drew Vax up to his feet, hands coming around his chest to remove his shirt. Vax shivered slightly. Even here, on this plane, he still found himself to be cold more often than not. Perhaps it was part of not really being alive. But he certainly felt alive in this moment, every touch of Shaun’s fingertips on his bare chest a trail of warmth. When the hands fell away to instead tug at his laces, Vax pushed off a bit from Shaun’s chest, turning to face him.

At the question on the other man’s face, he responded “You don’t think I wish to see you, as well?”, before going to work on Shaun’s shirt.

The man gave a small huff of laughter and allowed Vax to undress him down to his trousers before pushing him back onto the bed. Vax fell onto the spot where Keyleth had been minutes before, the smell of her still thick on the sheets. Shaun worked Vax’s loosened trousers off the rest of the way, taking his underclothes with them to leave him bare. Before he could begin shivering again, Shaun knelt over him on the bed, covering Vax with his body and capturing the other man’s mouth again.

Shaun kissed with such a confident, all-encompassing thoroughness that it was easy to drown in it, and for a bit, Vax’s entire world was lips and tongue and the occasional nip of teeth along his jaw. It was almost a surprise when he felt a hand on his cock, running between the two of them to take him the rest of the way to full hardness. Shaun sat up then, straddling Vax’s thighs and playing with him, not pointedly, just simply light touches to keep things interesting. Just as Vax had caught his breath and adjusted to the change, Shaun slid off of him entirely, kneeling in front of the bed and pulling him towards the edge. As his hands stroked over Vax’s thighs, Keyleth slid over and began running a hand up and down Vax’s chest, occasionally pinching at one of his nipples to draw a gasp from him.

Clearly Shaun had been busy while Vax tended to Keyleth, because as he parted Vax’s thighs now, the fingertips that reached back to stroke over his hole were slick with oil. Vax bit his lip and inhaled sharply as the first finger slid in, thrusting back against it. This was exactly what he had dreamed of, losing himself in the warmth and touch of the only two people he’d ever truly given his heart to. This was everything.

* * *

As Shaun began to work Vax open, he focused on his face, enjoying the shades of pleasure that washed over the other man. Yet still Vax continued to worry at his lip, to stifle any sounds he made, and that wouldn’t do at all. Shaun stilled his hand, keeping two fingers unmoving inside Vax and pressing down on the other man’s hip when Vax attempted to fuck himself on them, giving a small, bitten back moan of displeasure when he found himself unable to.

“None of that, Vax’ildan. Let us hear you,” Shaun chided, accompanying his words with a sudden, sharp thrust of his fingers, startling an open-mouthed groan from Vax. Yes, that was exactly what Shaun wanted. He gave a few more thrusts of his fingers to ensure Vax was prepared, before adjusting their position so that he was on the bed with them once again. Bracing a hand on Keyleth’s hip where she lay next to them, Shaun sunk smoothly into the tight, inviting heat with a deep, satisfied groan that Vax mirrored. He stayed still for a moment, allowing Vax to adjust before leaning over and taking hold of the pale hand that lay on the sheet by Vax’s head. Shaun held it here, pushing it up and overhead to meet Vax’s other hand, which Keyleth held by the wrist, similarly restrained. The sound’s Vax made were no longer restrained, having taken what Shaun said to heart, and when a thrust hit a particularly good angle he let out a wail.

Shaun paused, pleasure-clouded eyes filling with mischief, and he turned briefly to Keyleth to find the same look mirrored there. Holding eye contact with her, he thrust again, hitting the same spot and drawing another sharp sound from Vax. With a raised eyebrow, Keyleth moved her hand down Vax’s chest, towards his cock. As she reached to grip it, Shaun thrust again, and the resulting sound the combined actions drew from the man beneath him was positively carnal. With that, he threw himself over to fucking Vax, to owning him, deeply and thoroughly, just as he had wanted since the first moment the man had walked into his shop so many years ago. Vax’s cries keened higher and higher, as he lost himself between thrusting back against Shaun and thrusting up into Keyleth’s hand. Within moments of each other, they crested, and once they had ridden it out Shaun pulled back, falling onto the bed on Vax’s other side, loose and pleasure drunk.

* * *

When a few moments had passed, such that he would no longer be too oversensitive, Keyleth cast a quick prestidigitation on the spend covering Vax’s crotch and belly, before returning to gentle, teasing strokes on his cock. He turned his head to her, smiling lazily and looking sated and relaxed.

“Something for you, Kiki?”

“Well you did say we had until dawn,” she said, licking her lips as his smile grew more heated. This was going to be a lovely night indeed.


End file.
